A new life with my kitChap 6 up
by DanteReborn
Summary: Haku is dead, and Zabuza is on his last offensive against Gato and his thugs, but what happens if Zabuza survived? And who will help him heal from his past? ZabuzaxNaruto fic rated M for violence/language/sexual scenes CHAPTER 4 is UP!
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

**Haku is dead, and Zabuza is on his last offensive against Gato and his thugs, but what happens if Zabuza surived? And who will help him heal from the past?**

This will be a ZabuzaxNaruto fic with other pairings as well. Some characters will also be slightly OOC in order for the story to run more smoothly(sorry), but I will try my best to keep them in character. Its my first story, so please give me constructive criticism( my writing skills arent as great -__- ) This was originally going to be a ZabuzaxHaku fic, but I wanted to try something different ( and theres not enough zabuxnaru fic .)

**Discalimer: I dont and will never own Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto.**

** ~- A New Life with my Kit -~**

** By: DanteReborn**

** Prologue**

Battle-cries could be heard a short distance away from the demon, getting closer to him, not knowing the strength he wielded. He could not be broken now; spirit or mind.

The demon stood almost entranced as the thugs and mercenaries ran towards him cackling like baboons. It was like a race to them, to see who could get the prize; the head of the demon.

Zabuza snickered at this, while taking his last stance and instantly zooming toward them in anticipation, his eyes full of hate and pride that could burn through the souls of these bastards, but his special target was the biggest one of them all, the puppeteer; Gato. The smirk plastered on Gatos face instantly disappeared as Zabuza sped through the crowd closing on him like a shark heading for its prey.

Gato of course, ran.

Taking both characteristics of a swine was not lucky on his part however, he was helpless and Zabuza was right on his fat ass.

Trying to jerk and push his way from the crowd, Zabuza finally took a leap out, a faint hint of sun flickering off the dozens of weapons stabbed on his muscular form. He would be damned to let Gato get away after all the deceit. He would show everyone.

GATTOO!! Gato turned around as Zabuza was right behind him.

Zabuza looked pleased at the look on Gatos face, but would be even more satisfied after he sliced his head off.

Gato knew it was over, but like any Boss, he would go out making an effort. So regaining the last bit of strength he could muster with his functional arm he pulled something shiny out of his suit pocket.

Im not dieing alone. You and That damn brat can rot in this fucking town!! Shots of a foreign gun were aimed at Zabuza proving too fast that Zabuza could barely evade it, one hitting his gut and another barely grazing his left shoulder. This only brought more determination to Zabuza, slicing off Gatos broken arm, bloodying the kunai and his mouth.

Team 7 watched in awe and horror at the mist demon, but Naruto was shocked and very intrigued.

I never seen so much will and determination. No wander Haku was so strong! Naruto thought.

He watched as Gato had fired again shooting off Zabuzas kunai, and smirking weakly, the blood loss getting to him.

Ha! You are a fool to think you were worthy Zabuza. I am glad to finally rid of you scum! Zabuza intercepted Gatos last shot and darted to him, his eyes glowing in a bloodlust that even naruto recognized and felt something similar burn inside of him. Kyuubi was stirring.

if I die then so be it, but I will haunt you for eternity!! Blood gushed everywhere showering down on everyone. Zabuza turned around at the mercenaries smiling wickedly, and they instantly ran afraid of the consequences.

Sakura gasped at the sight fighting the urge to puke. She wondered what she was doing here in the first place, her tear stained eyes glanced at the form of Sasuke, and she felt weak. Weak that she couldnt even protect Tazuna and weak that she couldnt even fight her stomach. It could be that maybe Naruto was insane but, he secretly thought that the whole thing was an admirable sight.

The large chunk of skin and tendons fell to the ground followed by Zabuza his body finally giving out.

I cant remember the last time I was so tired before this, before I met you Haku My weary eyes traveled to his calm and sad face a distance from me, devoid of any life. Did you make me this way on purpose? I cant reach my heartit hurts so much. What is this feeling Haku. I wonder have you felt this? There was really no point in asking now, everything was over and Haku was long dead.

After the victorious battle on the bridge and Gatos death, Zabuza asked one last thing of Kakashi. He obliged carrying his body to Haku. Putting all his strength into his arm, Zabuza touched the cold figure of Haku. Tears swelled up from what the blonde boy said earlier and it was all true. A shinobis life was not an easy one to bear, so he let himself cry, angry that he just realized his feelings, angry at Gato, but accepted the fact that he was mostly human. He grabbed Hakus hand and wished that he could go with Haku in the afterlife. Closing his eyes for what seemed to be the last time, he wished most of all that he could see that cheery and innocent smile again. Falling into unconsciousness he saw an orange clad figure running toward him.

Sorry it was short and sucky, but is just the prologue I was mainly focusing on Zabuzas determination and pure will in this. Its a shame that he had to goin the anime, he was one of my all time favorites ;3;( but not in this story hehe). Please review and tell me your thoughts ^^


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The fan base would be halved if I did. .**

** Heres chapter one. Im a bit slow, had a lot of crap to do..  
**

**Well here's chapter one.^_^**

** A New life with my Kit**

** Chapter one: Wavering Thoughts  
**

Sakura hated Naruto's ranting, it always had an effect on Kakashi.

Some how, he convinced Kakashi to bring Zabuza's unconscious body with them, claiming that he was still 'alive'.

And just like that Kakashi obliged. 'Stupid kaka-san'

'WTF' was went through her mind as their tiresome group back home went for what seemed like ages.

Sure, she didn't have to carry what seemed to be a dead wanted criminal on her _petite _back, but she thought Kakashi was crazy to have believed such a thing, Even if he did say Zabuza had a pulse (which he had to check, because Sakura was too afraid to get near him).

Sasuke had at first, held an odd respect to the blonde ninja only earning him the pseudo right to push and tease Naruto even more. What may be called 'male to male' bonding by the local people and higher ups, Kakashi knew otherwise. This wasn't going to do now though, he half-ed agreed with Sakura on the issue, so he decided to speak for once.

"Kakashi-san, isn't it a little dangerous to have a wanted criminal with us? Why don't we just get the Anbu to retrieve him whether or not he is dead or alive?"

Kakashi's brow raised in amusement, his lazy eye scanning at Naruto's form. " Naruto, mind explaining?"

"well…uhh" Naruto scratched his head and staring out in space. 'well its about time I tell him anyways..'

" Even if he is a criminal, we shouldn't turn him in half alive to Anbu, plus we have no time to spare with them. It was a request from him to be kept away from Anbu anyways"

Naruto sweat dropped when sasuke glared at him.

"What?"

" What?! You idiot, he's a threat, who cares about him, caring for him was not part of this mission! Just look what his '_weapon'_ did to me!"

"Hardly _teme_, just look at him, he couldn't hurt a fly could he? And besides, he doesn't want to be turned into Anbu."

"Hn. You forget who were dealing with dobe" Sasuke mumbled, clearly pissed off that the blonde would stoop to this.

Naruto's eyes were downcast in deep thought about the earlier events that occurred. What Haku was saying about Zabuza.' How could someone like Haku have so much patience and admiration for someone like that?' But then he remembered what Haku had told him about how Zabuza had raised him like his own. A sad smile danced on his lips and sakura eyed him suspiciously.

"I suppose Naruto's right Sasuke-kun" 'As much as I hate to admit' she added internally.

"Besides" Kakashi chimed in. " there's a shack a short distance away from us since its not too wise to camp out tonight and were heading toward Konoha so no time has been wasted really hehe" Kakashi snuck out his volume of Icha hentai.

Sasuke couldn't believe this shit, but he was too exhausted to complain.

"Hn" ' I can't believe you Naruto…and just when I was starting to like you…" Sasuke mumbled staring at the blondes ass.

**Flashback: An Old Observation**

_An odd silence absorbed itself in the cold winter snow, making it seem even more bitter.. A tiny figure sat around it drowning deep lines within the snow._

_" Boy…what are you doing?"_

_The child turned around at the elder straightening his body in a respective manner._

_" Keeping count of the number of people I killed for you Zabuza-sama" Haku's dark brown orbs seemed so warm with life , that Zabuza grimaced._

_"Hmp. That's pointless. You will surely forget in the coming years you are by my side. Many people will be slaughtered. Don't waste your time. Be useful and warm us a fire inside, you won't be good to me any sick._

_"yes Zabuza-sama" Haku hurried off to pick out some dry wood._

_Zabuza's P.O.V_

_"I flinched at Haku's smile before he went off. It seemed so pure that it could fool a demon. The irony would kick in if I was that foolish, but I just realized that maybe he needs to be broken…_

_It's been a month since I took him under my training as my ultimate weapon. I'm glad he is aware that I want no part of his emotions and I will not tolerate them—"_

_"Achoo!"_

_"You stubborn child." I glared at him disappointedly. ' I wouldn't tell him twice if I wasn't so confident in his skills.' "What good are you to me now?"_

_" I'm sorry Zabuza-sama, I should have listened to you, you are always rig—Achoo!"_

_'Kuso'._

_I noticed the boy itching his irritated nose, its redness spreading across his face and shivering. The more I looked at him, the more angry I got. _

_"Are you a baby Haku?"_

_" N-no Zabuza-sama, please forgive—"_

_"Come here."_

_Haku struggled to his feet as if trying to balance something on his head. I smirked a his stubbornness, the determination playing in his eyes. I realized then that this boy was devoted to me and thought highly of me. Luckily, my faith has yet to get me in trouble. This boy would do anything for me.'_

_" The growing muscle in your legs should be more defined in a couple of weeks". I stared upon the boys body, noting the finer details of his torso; his ribs shown, but was filling in with more meat and muscle. His small, but long legs were maturing through his thin robe, however I felt disappointed when I reached his face._

_"Maybe your face will mature in the coming years, but I won't hold my breath." I half-humored myself. At this he blushed which irked me. Something bothersome had lingered in my stomach, making me sick. I grasped his hand testing myself and he blushed even more. This was a dumb move, seeing as how it didn't make my stomach feel any better; the woozy felling slowly inching to my brain as well.' 'Just what is this damn feeling?'_

_" You are embarrassed because of what I said?" 'Well damn, I'm becoming Mr. Obvious now…'_

_"H-Hai Zabuza-sama" But he turned his face away as if saying that was a mistake. Which it was._

_"Hn.… its just an evaluation Haku, I was testing your reaction too." 'He's still too soft.'_

_" I Know Zabuza-sama. I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this.." He nodded toward my hand, and it was starting to get a little warmer there. Then Haku's blush became even more crimson._

_"Hmp, you're a silly child Haku, get over i, or I will break it out of you the hard way" I clenched his hand making my point, and what I thought to be anger was something else instead.' and just what the fuck is that?' I shook my head trafficking my thoughts and then glanced at Haku in half annoyance. Just when did he get on my lap? _

_'….but it is warm, and you know it Zabuza..' _

_ My eyes widened in horror, but did not allow Haku to see._

_"Zabuza-sama, are you alright?" _

_'Shit…get a grip dammit!'_

_"Zabuza-sa—"_

_"Don't worry about it, your training will continue tomorrow, so try to stay warm." 'and shut up.'_

_' I tired to ignore the lightweight of Haku on me, but it proved futile. Those thoughts had pretty much ruined my evening, and when in the hell did I have a second voice?' _

_There was no way in hell I would admit to having the idea that I was becoming 'soft' and therefore involuntarily thinking of such things. _

_'One thing I would never tell him was the slight comfort I had found from the radiation of his body. I was surprised that our personalities had clashed so well and Haku was just a child. Negatively speaking, I did not think that he would even survive this long. His unfamiliar monotone voice and loyalty had fired up my spirit, but now I give him reason to live. His body, mind, and soul drives for me now. _

_'I know I wouldn't use such a word to define Haku and his enigmatic demeanor, but in the past months that I watched him kill, it entranced me even more, and just this once, I can make an exception.'_

_I stared at Haku's sleeping form as his body was slumped awkwardly on my lap._

_"such a lowlife unwanted child with Kekegenkai, turned into a deadly weapon…" My hand had caressed Haku's cheek, but it did not falter._

_"my weapon."_

_I couldn't be more proud. Haku was gifted._

End of chapter one

**Yeah, another boring and short one. I _just had _to get it out of the way( it annoyed me) and I just figured that most off the chapters( not all) will most likely be less then 2000 words _. I'm half way done with the second chapter, so it should be up sooner.**

**Chapter 2 summary:**

**Zabuza wakes up from his unconscious state only to find a familiar blonde kid staring right at him. Confused, he tries to figure out where he is, and is confronted with a once in a life-time proposition…and some flirting?**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo! I know I said this one should be up sooner, and Im sorry, school and life gets in the way -__-**

** But here's chapter 2.**

** Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. But I do own the doujin-shi I bought.**

**A life with my Kit**

** Chapter 2: Proposition**

In a old shack in the woods, Team 7 takes a rest there before another long day ahead, because they're going to need it.

Finally around sundown, Zabuza wakes up alive after all

"Ah. Look, hes waking up. Yay!! See I told you Sak-"

"Shut up baka! Your going to make him attack us!" Sakura snapped back at Naruto, hitting him on the head.

'I swear if that pink blob hits me one more time! Jeez I cant believe I use to like her'.. Naruto suppressed the urge to gag.

"Well I guess we should give him a warm welcome?." Kakashi and Naruto peered close to a half-awake Zabuza. Zabuza made another groaning sound and Kakashi took out his kunai . Naruto scoffed at this. As if Zabuza was any threat to them now.

'Ugh. What the fuck was that noise? Am I alive?' My hand shot out reaching for something so I could tell for sure. Whatever I touched, it did feel real and soft. I grabbed harder at the soft feeling earning a shriek from it.

"Ouch!! Hey watch it, thats my hair your fisting!" (lol) Naruto wailed in his usually exaggerated manner.

I tried to adjust my eyes more, seeing a blur of yellow and then cerulean blue eyes, the most oddest color for an eye i have ever seen, then finally, whisker marks. I thought I went deaf because this dumb looking brat was yelling and pointing a finger at me, but I felt too weak to actually push it aside. The boy looked so familiar but, I couldnt place my finger on it. "Who are you?" I flinched at the sound of my voice, not accustomed to my vulnerability in front of these people, only Haku would ever see me in such a state. Pity.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki! Boy, you were knocked out for a pretty long time, even I was beginning to think you were dead."

"Naruto huh?" Dumb name too, but fits him perfectly. Uzumaki. That held a power in it though, but somehow the dumb smile on his face told me it was useless to even try thinking. I got a better look at those whisker marks. Those also seemed to be odd.

But damn were these people pissing me off and who the hell does Kakashi think he is?

"You people brought me here? Why the fuck didnt you let me die!? I have nothing to live for now."

"But you said-"

"Screw what I said!" Zabuza sat up glaring at the uneasy blonde. "It was simple. I said to bury me in a suitable place and tell Anbu to fuck off! I'm practically a living corpse!" Zabuza sighed and fell back on his makeshift futon. 'Maybe I shouldn't be wasting my breath on this brat'...

"Well, did you at least bury Haku were I wanted?" That grassy hill was a place that he knew Haku would like dead or not.

"Y-Yes" Naruto said quietly, guilt on his face.

"I suspect this was your idea?." 'This kid has a big mouth.'

"I could have killed you."

Naruto busted out laughing. "Haha. As if! Both of your arms are broken. You couldnt even hurt yourself!".

"Damned brat". Zabuza mumbled, trying to get comfortable.

"So you mind telling me where I am anyway? It smells like frozen sewage in here." Naruto scrunched his nose in agreement and Kakashi patted him on the head.

"This place was the closest rest place we found and we wouldn't be able to take you to an inn seeing that you are a wanted hasn't gotten out that your supposedly dead." Kakashi stated a matter of factly.

"Showing your best work by transporting a criminal Kakashi? Thought you would have better taste then that." Zabuza sneered.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, taking out his Icha paradise and flipping the page." As you assumed earlier, Naruto was the one who thought of the idea, I'm supporting him, so for your own sake, please do not make any more snide remarks. Naruto wants to keep you alive. Sakura although a little hesitant..." Kakashi glanced at her and she flushed "... helped with your wounds too, so you should be more grateful."

Zabuza's eyes widened at this, but tried to hide any hints that he acknowledged what the boy thought. 'Hn. Haku cared a little too much, but he's another story.'

"Zabuza." Kakashi interrupted his thoughts.

"We have a proposition for you, interested?"

**Kakashi P.O.V**

I don't know if it was just me but, Naruto seemed to be inching closer to Zabuza. I doubt it had to do with his 'pretty face' though. This is the second time Ive questioned Naruto if this was a good idea. Don't get me wrong, I do have faith in him, I just wonder if he thought twice about it. The way it looks now, I can hardly tell.

**  
Sasuke P.O.V**

I don't think I could be more pissed at Naruto. Just what in the hell is he thinking anyway? Im pretty sure if we left that bastard there that he would be dead, and Sakura's ugly voice isn't making it any easier asking me every 5 fucking seconds if I'm alright, or if I need more medicine. She should be checking the dobes head. Ill make sure to punch the crap out of him when he gets back.

**  
Normal P.O.V**

Naruto joined at Kakashi nervously, about to speak.

"Well umm, you see Zabuza, since we will be returning to Konohagakure in 3 days and you don't have anywhere to go-"

"No."

"What?"

"You want me to go with you to Konoha and what, give me a membership? Ill pass." The look on the blondes face was priceless. I thought I saw some sadness in his expression, but I could care less.

"What the heck do you have here?! Nothing right? Konoha is the best offer you could get, start you life anew!" Narutos arm grabbed Zabuzas in mild anger, looking in Zabuzas dark eyes.

"Really? And just what is your plan kid? Bring me to Konoha and expect everything to be fucking fine? Even if I did go, have you thought about Anbu? You know how bad they want me and just because that copycat Kakashi was an Anbu, does not mean its that easy kid. It just doesnt work like that."

'But he got me thinking, If I was left back there would I be dead seeing as how I had no will to live? Finding that I was brought here and still alive, was there any meaning to that? Did something in me find will to live? Was it someone who had faith in me?'

'Kuso. I dont usually think this deep about this kind of stuff and its starting to piss me off. Haku, you had truly rubbed off on me, like a case of warts that just wont go away. Another bad habit I noticed that Haku had rubbed off on me was the instant I grabbed the blondes hand. He flinched uneasily with a look of confusion on his face. I can't help it kid, blame it on Haku. It was something, a very small something he would do to comfort me, so I didn't go on some random rampage. He really did soften me up huh?'

"Sorry." Naruto eased up a bit giving me one last glance. Awkward.

"So then, youre just going to give up like that? You know, back when I saw you fight Gato and his thugs, I never seen so much determination and drive, one that rivaled my own, but now, maybe you don't have reason to live, maybe Gato was your last goal." Naruto whispered.

'This kid just keeps on surprising me. I would be pissed off, but his words seem true, and I couldnt rub the smirk off my face. Is that a challenge Blondie? I think Im starting to like this kid, his face couldn't get any redder from embarrassment.'

"W-wait, did you just chuckle? I could never imagine you chuckling." Naruto looked shocked.

"Imagine? You hardly know me Blondie." Naruto scoffed at this, but replaced it with a smile, so similar and yet so much stronger, that I could never forget it.

"well then, if _thats_ a challenge, then you should come with us."

'I cant believe this kid. Was he offering something?'

**Chapter 2 End**

**Poor Zabuza, hes going to be a train wreck of emotions later. I wont be going too deep with sakura in this story and Im very tempted to do the same with sasuke( but I want use him for something that will amuse me). Anyway shes less then a supporting character to me in this storylike a prop maybe? Dont get me wrong, I like her( sort of ) just not in the first season and in most parts in Shippuden. If you guys have any suggestions for pairings, let me know ^_^. Sorry about the errors.  
**

**Next Chapter: Introductions can be a bitch. **


	4. Chapter 3

I would also like to point out that Tsunade will be the hokage the whole time( to kill some confusion and she just rules) and also Naruto is 12 at this time as you probably already knew.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto and I am quite glad I don't :p

"talking"

'thoughts'

'_Kyuubi's thoughts'_

'_Zabuza's conscious'_

**Chapter 3: introductions can be a bitch**

Kakashi walked towards Konoha among the guards followed by the rest of team 7 and a cloaked figure that seemed to be slumping.

"Welcome back team 7. Kakashi-san, Tsunade would like to see you immediately."

' So she finally got my note huh?' Kakashi thought wile The guards ninja where checking them for precautions.

The guard ninja took notice of the slumped figure who was wearing a brown cloak.

"Who is this?" the guard pointed to the figure and it froze instantly.

"Oh. That is lady Shi, she's a farmer but her place was raided by rouge ninja. We found her along the way and is giving her refuge. May she pass?"

The two guards switched glances and moved out of the cloak figures way not sensing any hidden dangerous chakra.

"Very well. Move on along."

The slumped figure made a hacking noise very similar to a barfing dog, walking fast and straightening out quickly.

"Grandmas." One of the guards mumbled to the other and walked back to the front.

As Naruto clung slightly on Zabuza, he wandered why the security seemed to be so loose lately. Kakashi had also wondered this, seeing as Anbu is usually haunting the gates at all times, but he was grateful there weren't any there nonetheless.

"It seems you aren't the only one getting rusty on you're job Kakashi." Zabuza laughed scaring sakura and sasuke a bit.

"Well at least the plan worked."kakashi said irritated. Ungrateful bastard.'

The silver haired Jounin led the team and Zabuza away into a wide alleyway which was a shortcut to Naruto's apartment area.

Naruto wrinkled his nose at the sight of the complex. It looked more horrible then last time. Its rotting walls stunk badly and even more stray cats were running through it. He was about to ask what they were doing there until Kakashi spoke.

"Naruto-kun, I would like you to stay here until my visit to Tsunade-san is over." 'three..two..one..'

"WHAT? I thought I could go with you. This is a team effort after all!" Naruto puffed his cheeks and glared at Kakashi like he had betrayed him.

Kakashi hesitated a bit, but his mind was made up.

"I decided not to Naruto. Your emotions seem to get in the way at times so this is for the best." 'There. I hope that works.'Kakashi was prepared for the shit-storm of yelling he was going to get at Tsunade-baba. Honestly he didn't want to know what was worse; Naruto's screeching or Tsunade's howling.

" But I'm sure I could persuade Tsunade to let Zabuza become a civilian."Zabuza snickered. It almost sounded as if he cared.

'The kid must hold a lot of influence in this city, doesn't sound surprising...wait why would I think that?'Zabuza mused and shook his head noticing sasuke glaring at him.

"Sorry Naruto, but not this time. I'm sure she will accept, but with her terms only."

Sakura had noticed in the past how Naruto always wanted to bother Tsunade whether it was just to get on her nerves or to bribe until she would agree with it. They both liked a challenge and neither would deny it and it was obvious they cared for each other too, so she could see why he would want to go now especially since Naruto got under her skin.

Finally after much bickering and a surprised looking Zabuza, the team went their owns ways, Kakashi leading Zabuza leaving Sakura, Sasuke and a pissed off Naruto.

"He better not screw this up." Naruto paced around as the Kakashi and Zabuza disappeared from sight.

The chances looked so low now, but Naruto wouldn't give up. He was thinking of busting in the grandma's office, but quickly cast that aside remembering a bump on his head that Kyuubi had yet to heal.

"Crap. I guess I'll just have to pray for this to work. I hope Kakashi-san is right." Naruto had decided to retreat back to his apartment, but just as he turned around to do so, he glared at a certain Uchiha in his way.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be going on a date with Sakura or something?"

Sasuke gaped thanking Kami that Sakura had just left.

"And what the fuck would give you that idea? With that pink haired monster?"

Naruto smirked walking to his apartment door. Sasuke looked hesitant but followed.

"I dunno, you guys always seem together." Naruto gave him an innocent look and the uchiha glared.

" Well you and Zabuza always seem together."

The keys Naruto had been fumbling to get out his bag dropped, echoing through the dank hall.

"WHAT?M-me and Zabuza? Are you mad?"

Sasuke put on his famous smirk inching closer to the blond's face.

' The dobe is blushing again. Hmm...I wonder..'

"It just occurred to me that you look at him differently.." Sasukes face grew darker with malice and something akin to jealousy. " ...not lovesick when you use to hog over Sakura...not confused when I'm close to you like this." Sasuke emphasized getting even closer to him...

Naruto faltered for his words a bit, his blush growing deeper when he realized how close Sasuke was and that now he was backed up against his door.'What the hell?'

He would have thought he was going crazy at any other time, but Naruto could have sworn he saw Sasuke looking at him similar to how Rock Lee looked at Sakura, but more darkly. However Naruto just decided to remain stubborn because this was the last thing he needed right now. It wasn't always useless to use his naivety, and he was going to show Sasuke just how stubborn he could be too.

Laughing nervously, Naruto regained his composure and slowly looked back up.

"I dunno what you are talking about. Go train Sasuke. All this mission stuff must have gotten into your head." With that Naruto picked his keys back up, disarmed the barrier jutsu to unlock his door and shut it loud in Sasuke's face before he could retort.

Kyuubi laughed in her cage, amused at how humans showed their love.

"Phew. Glad that went well." Naruto said sarcastically. 'Well...it could have gotten a whole lot worse...'Naruto shuddered, and immediately thought of something else.

Naruto gave himself a triumphant grin instantly feeling better as he proceeded to make his favorite ramen, oblivious to a fuming Sasuke outside...

'Hn so the dobe thinks stubbornness can save him? I can read you all too well Naruto. Two can play at that game.'

Sasukes confidence couldn't be crushed so easily. He was an Uchiha and as an Uchiha, he would show Naruto_-kun _how confident he could get. He walked back towards Sakura's house as his stomach growled.. If she 'loved' him, she was sure to cook him a feast. Sasuke smirked at this.

"Stupid girl."

-~-~At Hokage Tower-~-~

Waiting for nearly 20 minutes, Zabuza gave out a groan of impatience, glancing at Kakashi for the third time that evening, as if he were to transform into Tsunade at any moment.

'Something tells me this isn't the first time she hasn't appeared.'

For a while Zabuza had been playing with his bandages on his rough hands whenever he had nothing else to do. ' _Of course there is always something to do you fool_...' A little voice in his head told him. ' _You have been thinking about that Naruto kid far too much._.'

' Damn, I'm going to screw myself if I can't stop thinking of the brat, its getting pathetic...'

But lately Zabuza's been doing a lot of 'pathetic' things. Before Haku had died, he had taken the liberty of cooking for both of them, not realizing he even had a special talent for cooking no matter how bland the meal. On random runs to burn off some steam to which he usually killed several random creatures for sport(as in hundreds), Zabuza had only killed a hare then, to make some stew and a few other forest creatures. Now he's been considering what this unusual ninja named Naruto Uzumaki has been saying and had been caught looking at him too many times by Sakura, Sasuke and that pervert Kakashi.

'Hell, I'm probably already screwed...well not yet. I hear this Tsunade is pretty bad...'Zabuza snickered to himself as Shizune eyed him curiously.

'As if I have anything else to lose, except for that challenge maybe.'

' _Hn, so you want to know that boy after all...'_

' I can't back down from a challenge.'

'_How pathetic Zabuza_, _How do you even know he is serious? That boy has stupid written all over his face.'_

' True, but I can tell he's not.'** '**_**Why am I hoping he is not?'**_

'_Because you are a fool Zabuza. Your heart is growing warm again..'_

Was his conscious right?Was he developing feelings for the blonde?

'I need a drink.' Zabuza groaned again suddenly tired of everything. Just as he was about to glare at Kakashi, a loud bang echoed behind them.

"Kakashi! I want to know what the Hell this is about!" Zabuza smirked as Kakashi's eye bulged out, obviously scared.

'Pussy_.'_

" And just what in the hell are you smirking for? Here you are, and your supposed to be dead!" Tsunade gave a tired groan, and dropped in her seat, allowing Shizune to pour her some sake immediately.

" Well, I tried telling them..." Zabuza stated nonchalantly." but that blondie kid–"

'_WHAT?' "_Nartuto'sbehind this? Where in the hell is he Kakashi?"

Kakashi hesitated. " Well..err...at his place..–"

"WHY?"

'Wow, she's pissed, this must be why he looked like he was about to shit his pants when we where on our way here...'Zabuza glanced at Kakashi, making sure his pants were the usual dark blue color.

'Kusou...guess no time to read Icha now...' Kakashi leaned in his chair patting his pants pocket impatiently.

' Jeez he can't be possibly thinking of reading his porn now?' Shizune shook her head. 'What a dumbass.'

Kakashi sighed, noticing the annoyed look form Shizune and stood up to speak.

"I told him to stay for his own sake Tsunade-san. He's insisted that we take Zabuza with us, for reasons I don't know, but I supported him anyways."

'Yes truly a dumbass.' Shizune concluded.

"Clearly." Tsunade was drinking her fourth cup of sake already and Zabuza paled.

' Damn, that woman can hold her alcohol better than me.'

"Naruto see's good in everyone, but this is just ridiculous!" Tsunade emphasized pointing exaggeratedly at Zabuza.

Shizune interrupted.

"Surely the famous mist demon would have blown his own candle long ago? It's a wonder why you are not dead."

"Not dead? The Anbu wants him! He's NOT even supposed to be here!." Tsunade bellowed, but Zabuza ignored her, pissing her off even more.

"Hn, you think I haven't already pondered that myself? How did you and juggs land this job anyways?

"Zabuza!" Kakashi almost looked terrified, but Zabuza remained in his nonchalant demeanor. Tsunade looked like her head was about to blow off and strangle Zabuza to his death.

"...Look, lady...Hokage...whatever. If you don't want me to be a citizen , that is fine. I ain't got nothing else to do, but it's important to know that this was Naruto's doing. All of this. And he would just be pissed if you denied him after all his hard work."

'Wow...am I actually defending the kid now?'

'_At least you aren't in denial.'_ His conscious spoke.

"Well of course that's the fucking problem, cause we all know I would kick your ass in a heartbeat If you had intentions of hurting **my **Naru-chan.

For a moment, Tsunade sat in silence, contemplating and then roared.

"I got it!" Tsunade slammed her fists on her desk.

"Eh?" Zabuza looked up annoyingly.

"I will make you a citizen on three conditions."

'Shit.' Zabuza grimaced." Yeah? What are they?"

'_Hmp, expect the worse..'_

Tsunade's breast's knocked over her sake but ignored it as she rose up quickly holding one long finger up.

"One, you have to introduce yourself to all of Naruto's friends."

"What? Zabuza stood up from his chair aghast.

"Two, you have to protect Naruto no matter what."

'This bitch is taking pleasure in torturing me!' Zabuza was fuming and was about to say something else until Tsunade cut him off with a smirk.

"Lastly, you have to train Naruto for the upcoming exams until Jiraiya gets here. She noticed the disdainful look on his face, but turned around to her desk."Either you take it or leave it. If you don't succeed in _all_ three, then no citizenship."

Zabuza couldn't believe this. It wasn't as bad as when Gato was using him, but did he _really_ have to meet the blondie's friends? He grew an instant sweat as he imagined dozens of other loud mouth kids who where beyond snobbish.

Zabuza ruffled his hair in frustration. 'Fuck, I hate it when I'm in the spotlight like this..'

Kakashi glanced back at Zabuza hopefully. He had promised Naruto, he just hoped Zabuza would go through this...

It seemed like forever until Zabuza finally spoke.

"Yeah, I'll do it for the kid."

'_Zabuza, you fool. Hehehe...'_

Tsunade looked at Zabuza surprisingly. ' Well, well, well. This should get interesting.

Tsunade gulped the last of the sake from the bottle as Kakashi thanked her and left, dragging a hesitant Zabuza behindwith his special list of directions.

"Tsunade-san, are you sure this is a good idea?" Shizune looked wearily at Tsunade, who's cheeks were flushing due to the alcohol.

"_..._Of course_, _this should be entertainingof all things." With that said, she slammed down on her chair and got out another sake bottle.

"Do you have no shame my lady?"

"You know me Shizune.." She swallowed more with a smug grin.

' I wonder if he likes the blond brat more than he lets on...'

**End Chapter 3**

**Hmm so I hope that was bearable : ) My minds been blanking out the whole time I wrote this(headesk*) I thank you all for reading AND a beginner in writing stories, I do need motivation, so don't hesitate to review:p -**_** DanteReborn**_

**Next Chapter: Naruto is having trouble sleep, until he gets an unexpected visit**_**. **_**Meanwhile, Zabuza is having a problem with his current strategy with the first step on his list, but he has another plan for a certain kitsune In Chapter 4: Introductions can be a bitch part 2. **


	5. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Thank you for your patience :3 As you may or may not know I got locked out of my computer due to stupidity, so I had to restore it(and I was too lazy to hack my registry. That's what magical donuts do to you..). Which means, yes I lost everything Dx. But all is well now. It's actually quite refreshing starting anew :p Well enough of my rant, onto the story.

Oh yea..this chapter will be more of a filler, since I'm still thinking up of how to introduce everyone else to Zabuza xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Zabuza would still be alive ;3;

"talking"

'thoughts'

**'****Kyuubi's thoughts'**

**'**_**Zabuza's **__**other **__**conscious'**_

**Warnings: Language slight Shota and naughty thoughts from demons : p I don't want to get kicked off so heed the warnings!**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ A New Life with my Kit_-_-_-_-_-_

Chapter 4

It only seemed like yesterday when Naruto got his congratulatory headband from Iruka-sensei. He never could have thought his smile would get any wider as tears of happiness flowed from his eyes. That night was so fantastic that he probably ate a little too much ramen. Before his real mission, everything had seemed bland with only C and D ranked missions. He was starting to think if lady Tsunade was secretly a sadist, evilly smirking as Naruto would come in with cat scratches, torn up clothes and a vacant expression. It was odd how he was thinking about sentimental crap out of all things tonight, but it reminded him that he needed to have a visit with the former teacher sooner or later.

Feigning sleep, Naruto was sitting on his bed, fox tail boxers clung smugly on his tan form. When Naruto would go to sleep, he didn't really care about cleaning his mess of ramen cartons, clothes and other unnamable objects on the floor. It was then when he slipped off of the shabby bed that Naruto yelped in pain when a metal can stabbed his foot.

"Ouuuuchhh! Holy shit!" Naruto agitatedly grabbed his foot as he hopped his way to the shower. 'Crap, I should really pick up once in a while. What a deathtrap!' He sweat-dropped noticing just how serious the mess was. Naruto slipped out of his boxers and stepped in the small cubicle of the shower. He cursed as the cold water stung his skin. He grabbed the soap and was grateful that Iruka-sensei reminded him to buy some last month. He reveled in that scent, the smell of wild spice, lavender and berry filled his conscious pleasing the Kyuubi as well. He closed his eyes contently when the water got much warmer and started to lather himself. 'mmmm, why does this smell so familiar?' His mind had started wandering until Kyuubi had interjected. **'Perhaps it is reminding you of someone?' **

'Eh? I don't remember anyone smelling like this.' Naruto half-heartedly thought running his hands over his wet face.

Kyuubi rolled her eyes**. 'Are you always so dense, or do I have to show you?'** She smirked evilly as she flashed pictures or familiar hard muscle, grayish-tan skin and that scowl…

Naruto internally gawked 'Y-you got to be kidding me? Zabuza? Why him of all people?'

'**Heh...why don't you tell me **_**Kit? **_**Don't pretend you wouldn't know, because I know you better than anyone else. What you can smell I can smell. What you desire, I can feel. Besides, if you haven't noticed lately, everyone's on your ass about it as well'**

His eyes snapped open in horror, but regretted immediately forgetting to wash the soap out of his eyes. 'You aren't actually suggesting that I like him do you?' Kyuubi laughed knowingly and sent a wave of assurance to him**. '…Even if it's just a little bit, yes. You haven't desired anyone besides Sakura in a long time, so what makes you think that I would forget that feeling again? Except, this is a bit stronger of course. I am pleased though, that you dropped that disgusting girl from your sights. But Zabuza however is verrry exceptional.**' She purred in delight sending shivers down Naruto's neck. Although he must admit, he was glad to not think of Sakura in that way again. If she wasn't using him, she would curse and ignore him…

Naruto stopped the water and grabbed a nearby towel. 'Okay..okay..so I admit it. Zabuza is hardly likeable but at the same time he is.' He's strong and tall and yea his eyes were a bit scary, but with all that scowling he does and the surprised looks he was giving Naruto earlier made him wander what Zabuza would look like if he smiled. Would it look menacing or soft and shy? His heart started beating faster at the thought of Zabuza smiling at him, imagining a scenario where said ninja was praising him due to a hard work day of training and patting him on the head with his eyes gleaming with approval and his hard half-naked body shining with sweat so very close to his…

"Okay that's enough Kyuubi!" Kyuubi laughed making Naruto more annoyed with himself. When he decided what he was going to wear he tried to ignore the warm knot stirring in his stomach. It made him feel woozy and hungry at the same time and concluded that going out to eat would be wise. Just when he zipped up his pants there was a loud knock on the door.

"Yea , yea I'm coming!" Naruto silently cursed when the pants fell too smugly on his hips. 'Perhaps I should go to the shinobi store too.'

~-Kaka-zabu-kaka-zabu-kaka-zabu-kaka-zabu-kaka-zabu-~

"Can't this just wait until tomorrow crow? It's starting to get late."

Kakashi glanced from shop to shop and back at Zabuza's figure making an internal list. "Well we have a couple of hours left until everything starts closing and besides.." He smirked under his mask. "...Don't you want to look presentable to Naruto-chan and all of his comrades/friends tomorrow morning?" He said in a pseudo-innocent tone.

"Heh, ya know for a perverted- ass sensei, you sure are annoying as hell." Before Kakashi could retort Zabuza spoke again. "I didn't realize I still needed to leave an impression on the brat though". Zabuza scoffed '_Like he would care about what I was wearing..'_

"You also forget, you need to look civilized as well Zabuza and the last thing you would want is to scare everyone away looking like a mummy."

"Fuck you crow!" Zabuza began to get angry as Kakashi ignored him staring at a particular window with perverted eyes. "Oh and he will care, trust me….. Ohhh this looks interesting." He almost giggled to himself gluing himself to the window. "Of course it does to you, you pervert!" The demon nin spat in disgust at the sight of Kakashi drooling over the maid uniform.

"Hn..you obviously don't know how to appreciate fine clothing such as this." Kakashi said raising an eyebrow knowingly at Zabuza and smirked. "It's not like you have to wear it either. Why don't you buy it…for Naruto?

It was no exaggeration to say that Zabuza's eyes where bulging from his sockets at the ludicrous statement.

"Are you fucking _mad_? What do I look like to you, a pedophile? Well sorry I'm not like you." Kakashi faked hurt as he placed a hand over his chest. "Well maybe not, but to the untrained eye…-"

"shut up! Naruto wouldn't even want to wear such a thing. 'And you call yourself a sensei. Who knows what actually goes on in that messed up mind of yours.' _**'Hehe wouldn't you like to know...' **_

Zabuza flinched at that familiar sound , but immediately ignored it.__"…Give me another suggestion and I'll make sure your other eye will be useless bastard!" Zabuza strode past Kakashi who was still glancing at the display and price tag. 'Just when I thought he couldn't get more annoying…'

'_**Even if you deny it, I bet you would get hard at the sight of a vulnerable Naruto in such an provocative outfit. I mean..didn't you see those knee high lace socks and those panties?..not that Naruto would need them…' **_

'shut up! I don't need your opinions.'

'_**Don't lie Zabuza. You were feeling bad for the brat and now you are curious what it would feel like to fuck him senselessly. A demon can't live on blood alone. He would need to fill his carnal desires as well don't you agree? Don't be so pathetic.'**_ Zabuza was about to retaliate until his inner demon flashed pictures of Naruto with that dress on, his face red with embarrassment and being straddled by himself completely helpless as to what was to come. Those ruffles of gliding over his honey skin paired with white thigh high stockings and a frilly white apron tied against his slender waist and wild blonde hair accompanied by a blue and orange flower clip to match those innocent blue eyes..

"Damn you both!" Zabuza growled and clenched his teeth forgetting that Kakashi was right behind him."

"Talking to yourself Zabuza? That can't be good."

'yea..and its all your damn fault too..'

After much bantering in the shops about what clothes Zabuza was going to wear , the two finally left after sundown. Zabuza didn't look all that satisfied, but that didn't really matter. He yawned as he held his bag tightly. The standard Shinobi clothes including tabi, underwear, towels, grooming kit and some jackets where included. Now all that was left was a place for him to stay, and then he would have to be admitted into the Konohagakure registry. He be damned if all of that was going on today. For now Zabuza just wanted to sleep. The whole day was creeping up on him a little too fast.

"Dammit Kakashi what's taking so long?" Zabuza whispered to himself. Kakashi was talking to a Konoha apartment owner. It sounded like there was an issue going on, and much to Zabuza's dismay it didn't sound like he would be getting a cozy room of his own tonight. Kakashi concluded the conversation and regrettably nodded him off turning to Zabuza. "I'm sorry Zabuza, but it doesn't look like the room is ready yet."

"Not ready yet? How surprising. So where in the hell am I supposed to stay then, outside?"

Kakashi sighed "Of course not, we will just have to admit you in a hotel if there are any open tonight." Zabuza raised an eyebrow."Why wouldn't there be?"

"It's regulation and curfew. Konoha is famous for that." Kakashi almost looked apologetically at the demon nin.

"You got to be kidding me Kakashi. If it wasn't for your damned perversion and making me shop for clothes all night, I wouldn't be in this position!"

"I know..and I apologize for that. Look perhaps Naruto wouldn't mind-"

"Fuck NO!" Zabuza had a look mixed with anxiety and anger. Honestly he didn't know how he would react if he saw that blonde brats face right now. 'Thanks to you, these thoughts won't stop flooding my mind. My body can't handle it and I need a cold shower. A really fucking long cold shower.'

" Look Zabuza, I can't think of anywhere else. You can take it or leave it. If you agree I suggest we hurry up 'cause Naruto could be heading to bed soon." Kakashi motioned for them to get moving getting bumped by an furious Zabuza in the process, his sign of regretfully approving.

'I'm so screwed'

~~~~~~~~~~SasunarusasunarusasunaruSasu~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto impulsively pushed back the offending hand as it continued to stoke at his skin. This proved futile however and Naruto was slowly losing control. "W-what is this? My whole body feels hot. S-stop it Sasuke!" "Hn..dobe, I told you to stop struggling didn't I? He broke contact with the blonde's feverish skin and grabbed both of his arms and chakra binding them. "You bastard! Let go of me!" He struggled even more under Sasuke becoming even more scared when he felt him getting hard and noticing a dark tent in the raven's pants. Sasuke laughed as he continued to tease the boy below him sending shivers up his spine every time he nibbled the sensitive flesh. He bit down hard on Naruto's left nipple which earned himself a yelp of surprise. "nghh..please s-stop Sasuke..I can't..I don't like this" He couldn't understand why he was feeling like this but Naruto couldn't take it and he definitely didn't want this bastard to try and take something precious from him. "Shit..." 'where did he learn this anyway?' Sasuke smiled and nipped at the flesh again and licking the area over and over and began to grind his hips into Narutos'.

"Ohh...ah-!N-no Sasuke!" Naruto involuntarily pushed his hips up earning a moan of approval from Sasuke. "Eager aren't we?" He started to grind his hips even faster against Naruto's and sucking and kissing his neck. This was all too much for the poor Naruto and he didn't think he would be able to take much more. He was panting feverishly, trying to fight off the onslaught of Sasuke's touches, but his body couldn't. " How can I stop when you look like this Naruto-_kun_? He squeezed his other nipple to taunt him into trying to stop him smirking. "T-teme..this isn't –ahh-ri-right!" Sasuke snarled and continued to rub him. "Right or not, I will have you _so no one_ else can." Sasuke clenched his eyes and quickened the pace kissing Naruto's and chest in the process. Just when he was about to take it to the next level…-

"BOOM!" Naruto's door flew off the hinges and Sasuke stopped his actions immediately.

'Fuck I should have sensed it!' Sasuke rapidly got off of Naruto as he yelled and cursed him.

"**Sasuke! **You have a lot of explaining to do." Kakashi and Zabuza stood in front of them. Not that Kakashi wasn't furious, but Zabuza looked like he was ready to go on a rampage _on Sasuke_. And then he saw Naruto, his chest heaving all flushed and tired. '..Naruto..'

Kakashi didn't give Sasuke the chance to explain and before they vanished to have a private talk he told Zabuza to take care of Naruto. 'Yea..right..'

They just kind of sat there. Zabuza steadied his gaze on Naruto concern etched on his face. When Naruto slowly looked up at the older nin, he decided that now was the right time to put the crappy door back in place and talk to him.

"Oi, Naruto…you alright?" 'Of course he isn't you fool…' The demon nin cautiously kneeled down in front of Naruto trying to fight that animalistic urge to throw him on the couch and have his wicked way with him when he noticed just how red his nipples were and his bed head. That would do more harm than good.

"I-Im sorry Zabuza." Naruto finally said more to himself then to the older nin.

"Huh? For what?" He placed a hand on the kit, but regretted it when he flinched. 'Good going Zabuza…'

"For seeing me like this. I must look so weak to you huh?"

'_**You have no idea…'**_

'Shut up!'

"It's alright Naruto. It wasn't your fault. I gotta say though, if I see that black-haired brat tomorrow..i dunno what I'll do." Naruto's eyes widened. "…just don't hurt him please. It's not worth it. If anyone where to do it, it would be me. I just…" Naruto began to look into Zabuza's eyes again. There was a softness in them and also anger and worry. He didn't flinch this time when Zabuza's tough hand rested on his head and ruffled it gently. His long fingers grazed his scalp and boy did it feel good..

"you just what?"

'Did his voice just get deeper?' Naruto pulled away from the hand and got up making Zabuza snap out of the trance. "..I just wasn't expecting it is all…"

"…Oh..yea-cough- right.." 'What the hell. Why do I feel let down all of a sudden?' The demon nin let out a loud sigh and grabbed his bag just staring at it. When Naruto turned around and noticed he gave him a curious look. "Are those new clothes?.."

"yea..Kakashi picked them out so you know it will look hideous on me." He heard a chuckle from Naruto.

"What's so damn funny kid?"

"Hehe nothing. It's just that the clothes you were wearing earlier weren't doing much for you either, except showing off your abs!" Naruto was laughing harder now unaware of the taller figure approaching him.

"So you like my abs then?" Zabuza smirked as Naruto's face panned and grew a nice rosy red. " I-I didn't mean it like that! I-I mean…you have nice abs n' stuff but I'm not like that!" Zabuza was the one laughing now. This threw Naruto off guard. 'he's laughing again?' His deep voice sounded so pleasant as he laughed. It wasn't an evil laugh but it sounded nice. "Your too much kid ya know that? More troublesome than Haku, but I like that. I like it a lot."

'Holy crap, why is my heart beating so fast!' Naruto's face got even redder then before. "Uhhum..thanks Zabuza.." He turned his face away in embarrassment and thought the silence lingered on for just a bit too long. "...Well do you have a place to stay for tonight? If you want, the couch is free…and I have some leftover ramen and vegetables."

"I'd be glad Naruto."

The two didn't think much about what happened earlier that night, but only focused on each other's company occasionally talking about random ninjitsu and favorite foods Haku used to cook for him and how Naruto was going to study how to cook more as well. When Naruto finally fell asleep, Zabuza escorted him to the bed bridal style and watched him sleep for Kami knows how long. He ran his hand along Naruto's face admiring the scars, long eyelashes and rosy lips. 'Remarkable. I can tell this boy is very strong indeed. Perhaps, it wouldn't be too much trouble to give this a chance after all. For you.'

END OF CHAPTER 4

I hoped you liked it its been really long so I hope it doesn't suck too bad. Maybe I should consider beta xD If you have any suggestions or comments or any other pairings I should do feel free to do so!


	6. Chapter 5

Hello c: Sorry for late update. Don't want to bore you with the long details of college and Manga Collaborations so Anyway here s the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favs :D

P.s. This chapter is really short, but the next one I will upload much sooner to make up for that.

"talking"

'thoughts'

**'****Kyuubi's thoughts'**

**'**_**Zabuza's **__**other **__**conscious'**_

A New Life With My Kit Chapter: 5

The Morning had crept up slowly on Konoha. It didn't seem like the Sun would be forgiving today either and the usual early morning routine had begun for most of the resident ninja except for Naruto who had the urge to sleep in. As much as Zabuza wanted to stand by the door watching the kit sleep with the sheets twisted on his legs and his shirt pulled up to his chest, he would have to wake him up. He carefully walked over to his bed dodging the deathtraps of trash with mild horror. 'How can he live like this?'

"Oi, Naruto. Wake up. Zabuza lightly pushed his shoulder until the blonde stirred and opened one eye lazily.

"wha? Can't I have 10 more minutes?" Naruto began to turn back over but got agitated when Zabuza's hand wouldn't stop pushing him.

"Ok, ok I'm up geeze!" He began stretching cat-like glancing at Zabuza's half-naked form but looking away when he noticed what he was doing. 'He's really tall…'

'**Heh, you know what they say about tall people having 3 legs kit.' **

Naruto blushed furiously at the innuendo and finally got up.

"You Ok kid?" When Naruto nodded, Zabuza just shrugged and walked out mentioning he was going to get dressed as well. Although he'd love to see the blonde look like that when he was undressing in front of him.

'goddammit…I'm turning into that damned Kakashi.' Zabuza truly feared for the worse today.

"The last thing I need is to scare his friends away."

"Jeeze, am I going to blush around him all the time? I feel like a girl. This sucks."

' **Well if I were Zabuza, I would have already lost my mind by now. I bet he feels similar being around you for this long.'**

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto zipped up his regular orange jumper and tightened his hitai-ate.

'**You know what I mean. I bet he couldn't even sleep knowing you're in the other room. I can even smell his level of arousal from him and its growing stronger.' **Kyuubi purred in delight.

'T-that can't be..Zabuza can't like me like that. Maybe he's just frustrated and excited that he's staying here all of a sudden. In Konoha I mean. And the fact that he has to become a citizen if he wants to be taken off the record.' _'yea…that's gotta be it.'_

He admitted he was kind of surprised when he was told the conditions of Zabuza's citizenship thanks to him. He didn't think it would be as wise to introduce him to the rest of the young nin and he certainly felt excited when kaka-sensei mentioned that he was to train him as well. All orders from Tsunade herself!

'**You know kit, you're really dense.' **

Naruto just ignored the last statement and walked into the living room greeted with a very pleasing sight of Zabuza. His leg muscles stretched as he put on his last sandal showing a good view of his ass. But when he turned around and noticed Naruto gawking, he couldn't help but flush.

"I'm gunna kill that fuckin' crow. This shit's too tight." He mumbled more to himself

"Y-yea..doesn't look that bad though. Well ya know hard to tell and all." 'yea convincing teme.'

"Hm. S'That why you were staring at my ass then? Zabuza couldn't help but smirk when the blonde became red. ' Shit can't help it. He's cute.'

"Ahh i-I.. I wasn't staring! It was just I was waiting for you and..-" Naruto became a mess of stuttering and mumbles until He felt a big hand on his shoulder. His eyes bulged at the sudden proximity of the demon nin.

"Heh, it's alright, I was only joking blondie. Should of double checked the size." He flashed a grin showing his sharp teeth and Naruto couldn't help but wonder how it would feel if he got bit by them. 'What the _hell is wrong with me_?'

"Eheh, yea. We better get going than?" Naruto opened or well pulled the door seeing as how it wasn't fixed yet and walked out to seal his apartment from unwelcome burglars followed by the Zabuza still trying to get used to his tight navy and black pants. 'Damn if these were any tighter, id end up scaring people away.'

'_**I'd bet that Naruto would love to see what's underneath it..**_

'You gotta be kidding me. Don't start now.' Zabuza quietly growled as they made their way to the training grounds still not detecting Kakashi. He told them to meet him there and didn't show up?

" Hmp. I don't see the crow anywhere." Zabuza started to grow weary noticing that the group of young nin training on the field.

"Eh..He does that all the time. He's famous for that." Naruto just rubbed his head and yawned.

"Why is that not surprising. Where do ya think he is?"

"Mmm beats me. Hey, I know you don't want to…but do you just want to get it over with. Besides who knows how long it would take for him to get here.?" Naruto glanced shyly at him and blushed.

'Keep doing that and I'll swear you'll never see those clothes again.'…'_kuso_...'

"I'd love to do that but, Kakashi wants to confirm it himself." Naruto nodded and sat down under a tree.

'That bastard seems to be taking his time though..'

=kaka-iruka-kaka-iruka-kaka-iruka-kaka-iruka-kaka-iruka-kaka-iruka-kaka=

"Mmm where did you say you were going again? I thought you were off today.." A tan hand swept across pale skin eliciting a sigh of content. The white haired nin grabbed it and folded his fingers through.

"Well…I got a mini assignment from Tsunade. It shouldn't take all day so I'll be back before dinner." Kakashi ran a hand over his face getting used to the bright sunlight outside, the curtain open enough to let in the bright rays and illuminate his lovers warm skin.

"Oh yea…I heard you had to see to a ninja's citizenship, but it was a special case. Don't tell me you've been reduced to babysitting Kakashi." The tan man giggled and sat up revealing his naked skin.

"Yea well I don't have much choice. I don't wish to babysit the former mist demon either."

"What? You mean _**The**_ Zabuza? That's who you dragged back to Konoha? I thought he was dead!"

"And you wouldn't be the last Iruka dear. I think he's changed though. Well I know he has thanks to Naruto. It's quite strange actually. All of these days have been just a huge blur and Naruto seems to have changed a great deal." Kakashi faked exhaustion and laid his head on his lover's lap earning a glare from Iruka.

"If you think I'm going to let you play hooky and dodge Tsunade today then you're wrong Kakashi. Besides, I have a small pile of paperwork to finish before I go to the lake. When you're done maybe you can meet me there."

"And have hot kinky sex?" Kakashi added hopefully.

"hmp, you wish. And what did you mean by Naruto changing a lot? It doesn't have to do with Kyuubi _right_?"

Kakashi remembered how much Iruka cared about Naruto and his well being. He did not like the idea of being thrown outside stark naked by a fuming Iruka because he didn't watch Naruto properly.

"No, he's fine enough. I just think his attitudes been different. And that maybe Zabuza has been influencing it. Maybe I'm wrong, but that's just what I think."

"Hmm..doesn't sound too good if it is true. I don't think it's too wise to let him near him."

'well I guess I should omit the part where he was staying at his apartment last night'

"I suppose we will just have to see. I will keep an eye on Naruto though."

After their brief discussion, Kakashi put on his usual attire and walked out the door noticing the clock read 10:30. "Shit. They are going to kill me."

**=Notes=**

**Well I've been thinking if I should include the other pairings I mentioned earlier in previous chapters. It won't be overly descriptive, but mentionable like KakaxIruka since I'm trying to focus on ZabuzaxNaruto here ; D **

**Oh! What are your thoughts on ZabuxNaru Doujin? Nothing big though, just like a 5-10 page since I'm really busy. Any suggestions on a fan-art? If I get any good ones, I might draw it and upload on my dA ,Y! Gallery and mangabullet. I can't seem to get any commissions on my dA though… **

**Anyway thank you for reading again. Until next update**

**DanteReborn**


End file.
